world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031614-Beau-Ryspor
04:29 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 16:29 -- 04:29 CA: Hello Ryspor... 04:29 GT: ~Oh, Beav, hello. Haʃ...haʃ ʃami told yov the newʃ yet?~ 04:30 CA: News? No I'm afraid not... 04:30 CA: has something happened?... 04:30 GT: ~Yeʃ, yov covld ʃay that.~ 04:30 CA: What happened? Is everyone ok?... 04:32 GT: ~...No, not exactly.~ 04:32 GT: ~Kikate and Joʃʃik are dead.~ 04:32 GT: ~Permanently ʃo.~ 04:32 CA: Oh my... 04:32 GT: ~And Libby iʃ gone.~ 04:32 CA: I'm sorry for your loss... 04:33 CA: How did this happen?... 04:33 GT: ~Kikate and Joʃʃik kidnapped Libby from her tower ʃomehow, and attempted to trade her to Jack for ʃtimʃ.~ 04:34 CA: Oh dear... 04:34 GT: ~Then a horrible monʃter the likeʃ of which I have never ʃeen before attacked, killed them both, and Jack eʃcaped with Libby in the panic.~ 04:34 CA: If you could, my you describe what this monster looked like?... 04:35 GT: ~It definitely waʃn't an imp. It waʃ mvch more mammalian in natvre, I think. White-fvrred, with glowing red eyeʃ and viciovʃ clawʃ and fangʃ.~ 04:36 CA: Oh dear, how did that monster even get there?... 04:36 GT: ~I'm...not ʃvre, really. My beʃt gveʃʃ iʃ it'ʃ ʃome ʃort of devolvtion of another creatvre, thovgh I can't think what.~ 04:37 CA: White fur with red eyes... 04:37 CA: sounds like a textbook horror movie monster... 04:38 GT: ~Haha, it doeʃ a little bit. It certainly acted like one, in any caʃe. JACK ʃeemed afraid of it.~ 04:39 CA: Hm, if only there was a way to harness this power... 04:40 GT: ~I, I don't think the anʃwer iʃ to captvre the creatvre and vʃe it like a, a gvard barkbeaʃt, if that'ʃ what yov're ʃvggeʃting.~ 04:40 CA: I'm just saying, if Jack is afraid of this creature, it seems like a tactical possibility... 04:41 CA: Of course, the great threat it poses to the players would be doubled... 04:41 GT: ~We're NOT going to do it, all right? It'ʃ, it'ʃ BARBARIC, and, and we CAN'T.~ 04:41 CA: I know... 04:41 CA: That's what I'm saying... 04:42 CA: The cost out weighs the reward... 04:43 GT: ~EXACTLY! Yov don't, yov don't think of it aʃ an eqval, yov think of it aʃ an ANIMAL, and ʃhe'ʃ not! Otherʃ wovld think ʃhe waʃ a mindleʃʃ brvte too, and...and ʃhe'ʃ not. I know ʃhe iʃn't.~ 04:45 CA: I'd reccomend finding a way to reverse this devolution as soon as possible... 04:46 GT: ~Yeʃ. Definitely. We're going to finiʃh my land qveʃt aʃ faʃt aʃ we can, and then we are going to get Libby BACK.~ 04:47 CA: I want you to know that if you slow yourselves down with anymore pointless drama I will personally fly to your planet and slap you... 04:49 GT: ~Well, there'ʃ only 4 of vʃ left, ʃo I think it'll be ʃomewhat hard to manage the fracaʃ we've had in previovʃ timeʃ.~ 04:50 CA: It's truly tragic, the teams are ever dwindling... 04:51 CA: We have lost many more than I could have imagined... 04:52 GT: ~Well, I perʃonally am going to try my damndeʃt to not loʃe any more.~ 04:55 CA: That should be a given, I will do the same... 05:01 GT: ((*the jeopardy theme begins playing*)) 05:02 CA: Are you ok?... 05:02 CA: I doubt you could see what you've seen without something happening mentally... 05:05 GT: ~It'ʃ. Hard. To think that Libby'ʃ jvʃt gone, like ʃhe waʃ never even there. I don't know if ʃhe'll come back the ʃame aʃ ʃhe vʃed to be, or if I'm even doing the right thing in finiʃhing the qveʃt ʃo it evolveʃ again, becavʃe what if that'ʃ the only thing keeping Jack from, I don't know, killing her? ʃami mentioned ʃomething abovt a 'priʃoner exchange', bvt...~ 05:05 CA: You don't need to worry... 05:06 CA: This game does not rest on your shoulders alone, should you need help, there are many that are there for you... 05:07 GT: ~Bvt it'ʃ my favlt. All of thiʃ iʃ my favlt. Me, and my ʃtvpid planet, and that goddamn wizard Leon'ʃ BRILLIANT idea to keep Jack ovt.~ 05:08 CA: Honestly, none of that is your fault... 05:09 CA: the game designs these planets, Jossik and Kikate kidnapped Libby, Jack manipulated Jossik and Kikate, and Leon did what h did on his own free will... 05:09 CA: *he... 05:09 CA: Probably because Jack kidnapped and used his time magic on him... 05:09 CA: So really it's Jack's fault... 05:10 GT: ~I ʃhovld have done ʃomething. I ʃhovld have intercepted them before they covld bring Libby to Jack, ʃhovld have helped Joʃʃik with hiʃ addiction, ʃhovld have acted more like a...like a LEADER.~ 05:11 CA: I'm going to tell you something, and it may be a bit of a shock but... 05:11 CA: not everything that goes wrong is your fault, so you can't do anything to stop it, but now you can focus on fixing it instead... 05:13 GT: ~Bvt what if I can't? What if it'ʃ not jvʃt that ʃhe'ʃ a different ʃpecieʃ, what if the ʃpell...doeʃn't take right on her, and ʃhe'ʃ ʃTVCK? What if it only reverʃeʃ if yov're on-planet?~ 05:14 CA: Honestly, it seems that the spell reverses from leaving the water... 05:20 GT: ~What if it'ʃ ʃtill in the water? What if JACK'ʃ in the water?~ 05:20 CA: Impossible... 05:21 CA: He was terrified of that thing, you think he'd go there? He probably just ran away to a different planet... 05:22 CA: Besides, didn't you get that notification?... 05:23 GT: ~What? No, I've been...away from the hvʃktop for a while.~ 05:25 CA: Jack, or CR4CK3RJ4CK, has died, and has been reborn as the Lord of Doom ... 05:25 GT: ~Lord of Doom? Bvt...he'ʃ a Time player, iʃn't he?~ 05:26 CA: He was a Time player from the game he was in, but he joined this game as a doom player when Dean entered, and now he has godtiered... 05:29 GT: ~I didn't think it waʃ poʃʃible to dovble God Tier. Thiʃ...doeʃn't bode well.~ 05:29 CA: You know, I should speak to Tlaloc about it... 05:30 CA: H's the only other Doom player, and he was also on Team Nullar, so he may know what happened... 05:30 GT: ~...Goodneʃʃ, firʃt Maenam can't think of a fiʃh pvn, now yov're going to ʃpeak to Tlaloc of yovr own free will. Are we qvite certain the vniverʃe iʃn't ending again?~ 05:32 CA: Oh dear, you're right, I should make sure Doir doesn't say anything smart, and that Jack doesn't do anything kind... 05:34 GT: ~Doir DID have a good idea earlier, and I ʃvppoʃe Jack didn't ovtright kill Libby dvring the, ah, Incident...~ 05:35 GT: ~...Perhapʃ I'll keep an eye ovt for angelʃ.~ 05:36 CA: Why? I would watch for demon spawn and flying pigs... 05:37 GT: ~Agh, I waʃ jvʃt talking to ʃami abovt thiʃ, yov know...~ 05:37 GT: ~In ovr cvltvre, angelʃ are fearʃome beaʃtʃ that vʃher in the end of paradox ʃpace.~ 05:38 GT: ~I've gathered it'ʃ ʃomewhat different for hvmanʃ.~ 05:38 CA: Yes, polar opposites actually... 05:40 GT: ~Haha.~ 05:41 GT: ~I'll watch for angelʃ and 'devilʃ' both, to be on the ʃafe ʃide.~ 05:41 CA: Yes, and I will watch for a white furred monster and and a lord of doom... 05:44 CA: Farewell Ryspor, I wish well for your mental health... 05:44 GT: ~Aʃ do I, Beav. Aʃ do I.~ 05:44 CA: Goodbye... 05:45 GT: ~Goodbye.~ 05:45 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 17:45 --